


Phasmophobia

by DespairDiary



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Future AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Pompous Pep, Top Vlad Masters, most characters are only mentioned and not a main part of the story, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairDiary/pseuds/DespairDiary
Summary: It’s been 10 years since the last episode of Danny Phantom. Danny is now 26 years old and continuing to live his life as a ghost hero. However, at the cost of the time years ago, he lost his arch nemesis Vlad to space. Danny yearly goes to visit his old nemesis’s home on the anniversary of the day he’d saved the world and lost Vlad. While Danny is there, he is faced again with his old foe.





	Phasmophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Butch Hartman’s Vlad design and I thought “yeah I could make it edgier”

August 24, 2007.

To many people this date has no meaning. No value, at least. Sure, that day was a wild one but civilians go back to their lives all the same and almost forget about the strange attacks and encounters in their lives. Some days, I wish the same. This date I guess could represent people going back to school. The fun times of the world stopping and disappearing into the longer days and nights. 

None of this though is what I see in that date. I forgot the feelings of summer changing into a long, hard school year, and I’d worked so hard on that wild day that I couldn’t exactly say it had no meaning. After that day, I practically blocked out the rest of my highschool experience and then suddenly I was thrown into the ghost hunting workforce. I was forced to play the part as the strong defender of everyone, Danny Phantom. I play up the pride and joy and I still get it from time to time from saving people but somehow, after that day, my smiles began to fade away. I just felt at a loss.

I remember how proud I was of myself that day. How proud everyone else was and how they cheered me on. I’d accomplished something so great with the other ghosts. I’d worked so hard and even got Sam as a girlfriend. It was supposed to always be a reminder of my glory but every time it rolls around, I get flashes to the darker side of that glorious memory. My brain reminds me of the part everyone loves to leave out. It brings up the memory over and over and every line he used to throw so I’d never forget. His hold ever so tight as though he’s somehow still there battling me. My eyes well with hot tears and my breath hitches. His name sounds foreign.

_“Vlad Masters..”_

I hated him so much but the date rolled around year after year and somehow, someway I found myself in Wisconsin. I found myself sitting on the roof of his home in deep thought. I could never get him out of my head and suddenly I began to connect to his home. I started to pay to keep it up. It was a hard thing to manage but I always made sure I had enough to keep it up even if that meant ramen for a week. 

I took his car in at the very beginning too. I wasn’t actually good at taking care of cats so Jazz came in handy there but somehow having her made me feel like a piece of him wasn’t gone so soon yet. It weirded me out that she was named after my mom, but I shouldn’t have been surprised. Her coat was of pure white and she always adored affection. She loved cuddles too. She ended up passing away a year ago and somehow the pain made me just want to go back to Wisconsin. After all, the pieces of Vlad continued to disappear as soon as I grasped them. 

I can’t think of why I’m so hurt over him being gone. We were arch nemesis and I was supposed to hate him. He disgustingly loved my mom and desperately begged for her to be with him. He wanted to replace my dad and even begged me a bit but I never gave him the satisfaction. Suddenly though, he didn’t want any of that. He didn’t want me and I didn’t know what to think. He wanted a clone because he couldn’t get the real thing and even after he just grew more and more sadistic. Then I think of the funnier times where we had our prank war. It’s weird how these memories ling too long in my head. We were so odd back then.

Every year, I found myself stepping back into the mansion and back into the memories. I was young and sometimes so dumb. I didn’t cherish something I didn’t know I’d lose. What’s strange though, is I still don’t know if he’s dead. He was left in space but I never truly found out what happened after that. It just became speculation for me and every second a part of me hoped he was still alive. Maybe he came back to Earth and went into hiding, after all when he’d revealed his ghost form to the world it was to show terror. Maybe he was still in space, or maybe he was dead after all. No theory really satisfied me. They all brought me back to the same conclusion of “he’s just not here.” At first I loved the idea but now, it hurts to think like that. In a weird way, I miss him.

 

I attempted to tell people about my feelings. I wanted someone to talk to, anyone. I started with my parents who both were less then thrilled to indulge in my thoughts. Every time I tried with my dad he gave me this cross look. He told me that he hated the subject and didn’t want the name of a traitor said around him. So, then I tried my mom. She’d always distance herself from the subject or turn it away. Hell, half the time she’d change it and I could do nothing to turn it back. I gave up on telling them.

I’d tried with Sam. She’d been super weird about it at first, when we were dating. She’d always give me this hurt look when I’d bring it up and would entertain the thoughts for a little before shutting me down with: “Why do you care so much, Danny? You hated that guy and for good reason..” After we’d broken up I tried again with the subject and that’s when we fought. She said that Vlad was one of the main reasons she’d dumped me. Somehow I’d become more obsessed with a man up in space who would consistently beat the shit out of me in battles and tried to kill my dad, then the good goth girlfriend I had. She may have been right.

Tucker was a lost cause too. He joked and played with the subject before turning it away.

Jazz was the only one I found that listened to me. When I’d brought it to her, at first she was skeptical but when she’d realized how much it meant to me... she listened. She would let me vent my frustrations and feelings and made them all feel valid. She was even the one who recommended that during this day I’d stay up at Wisconsin to get some peace of mind. She said something like, “You can spend that whole day focused on all your thoughts of that day and of Vlad.” She was always so right about the emotional type things. I owed her a lot more then I could really repay.

 

Now the years have flown by and it’s 2017. How weird that each month and hour and day flew by so quick and yet so slowly. It was race that made no sense with obstacles that also made no sense. There was no winning or losing. I’d counted each of the days down and knew the little details like there’d been three leap years over the 10 years and that it’s been 3,653 days. I only know this because I’ve counted it, I wouldn’t know the math. That’s never been my strong suit. All those long days without Vlad in them. I tried to visit a bit over the year to keep the place slightly cleaned up even if the chore was so slow and boring. Still, it’d always get a little dirty and cobwebby before I’d get there. I liked getting there a little early so I could clean up before I sat on the roof. 

Getting there now though, I realize that the place is spotless. The large doors open to reveal that everything is so shiny and gorgeous. It’s a little frightening how much work went into cleaning the area. I knew I hadn’t done it so who would’ve? My gut goes against me heading inside more but I didn’t want anything to ruin this day. Ghosts never did, I’d made sure that this day they’d leave me alone, so who else could have done this? Maybe Jazz, Tucker, and Sam had come to clean the place up for the 10 Year Anniversary. It’d be a kind gesture but, I’m not so sure that Tucker and Sam would do it. Still, it’s the best answer I’ve got. 

I head up the long stairs and look around. I gently touch the walls and no dust is left on my fingers. Something seems so off but I just want my day. So, I go ghost and fly up to the roof before turning back to normal. 

I look out at the sunset and it’s so pretty. The purples and pinks and oranges paint the sky and I feel warmer just looking at it. Time goes on and while we humans just watch, it keeps going and moving forward. Time waits for no man it just goes ahead. The sky is a gorgeous painting and I feel lucky just to be able to look but there’s still a feeling of unease. I want to deny it but I no longer can when I breathe out and there is a blue mist. Cold, it lingers in my throat and I can’t fight back a shiver. 

_“Ah ah ah, the little badger found its way into the cougar’s paws, hm?”_

The voice sounded so strange in my ear. I knew it to well and I almost shivered feeling myself whirl around. I knew the voice still because my memories had held onto it tight. I almost felt myself freeze as I made eye contact with those pink and hardened orbs. His smirk only growing and I couldn’t deny my fear. His muscles were immense and practically bulging. Scars laced his teal skin and I felt my breath almost stop. His outfit was tattered and I took notice of the handcuff hanging off of his very large wrist.

“Speechless, Daniel? That’s shocking considering your usual chatty nature, hm?” Vlad took a step foreword and I snapped out of my thoughts. Now wasn’t the time to think over the fact Vlad had suddenly come out of nowhere after 10 years and was completely bugged out and terrifying, now was most definitely the time to act.

“I’m going ghost!” My transformation quick I moved into action, creating copy after copy of myself. Vlad watched with an almost impressed look on his face. I didn’t have time for that and quickly went to hit him with a beam. He moved swiftly out of the way and even put up shields to protect his whole body. I chose to even give a howl and one had hit him.

However, he barely even flinched or lost his footing. He gave out a low and devious laugh and I felt my heart stop. “Oh Daniel, you’ve improved so much. I’m proud.” He smirked. “Let me show you some of my new tricks too, hm?” I attempted to prepare myself but there was nothing that could prepare me for the feeling of a snake wrapping and tightening around my body. I attempted to move and the other clones came back to me. Vlad laughed a bit and then suddenly had shot me with a beam, I wasn’t even fast enough to get up a shield.

I’d never felt so much pain. The constricting stopped and I’d fallen to the tile of the roof. I attempted to get back up but there was a heaviness I couldn’t mask. I barely could move and felt like vomit was rising in my throat. 

Vlad has come up closer and suddenly grabbed my face in his hand. His hands were so big and practically the size, or bigger, than my own face. He laughed slowly as he looked me up and down, “You have grown so much now. You’re older now, hm let me guess 26?” I attempted to answer yes but the words slurred so he jerked my head up and down with his hand. He once again let out a cold laugh. He dropped my face. “Time is so strange where I was **left** , Daniel. It all passed by so very fast.” 

I felt his arms wrap around me and scoop me up. I again attempted to speak but my words turn to mush and even my brain was slowing down. Still, Vlad kept talking. “I missed my home, I assume you’ve kept it up. How different from when you were a boy. Even your witty banter was practically absent in our fight. I wonder how much you’ve changed, little Fenton.”

“Vlad,” i finally got out something. The lights were going to bright and I forced my eyes closed. I could feel the movement of Vlad taking me somewhere.

“Hush, Daniel and sleep. I know what I’ve done to you can and will knock you out, after all it knocks out men my own size. So sleep well, Daniel.”

 

How’d you get back here? Please.. I just.. want to.. know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so welcome to my first ever story! Sorry if it’s shit lmao. Follow me on IG @despair.diary but I actually hope you really enjoy this story! Comment anything i can improve on for the next chapter or just what you thought! Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I am rewriting the four chapters I’d posted prior because they sucked and I hated them. Oh and if you want to talk, I’m always available on @borrowedlimbs on Instagram.


End file.
